Down the Rabbit Hole
by 00MaryAliceBrandon00
Summary: A Collection of Twilight One-Shots. Rated T in case of later chapters
1. Awakening

**Title: **Awakening

**Summary: **What happened when Alice first woke up, all alone, as a vampire.

I can feel each individual blade of grass beneath me as I lay, wherever I am.

It's like soft feathers caressing my back.

I know that something has happened to me, that I've changed somehow, but I can't be sure how. I can't seem to remember anything.

Every time I try to go back, all I get is an empty expanse of blackness, and a hollow feeling envelopes me. Like there is nothing to back to. I don't know who I am, though I hear the name Mary-Alice ringing faintly, echoing inside my head.

_Is that my name? _I have no idea...

I don't know how I got to be wherever I am, apparently outside somewhere.

_Had someone brought me out here? _I can't be sure what has happened since the moment I succumbed to the numbing darkness.

I've just woken up, and I have yet to open my eyes. The darkness is all I know now, and I am strangely comforted by it's imposing presence. It will be my constant in this time of confusion, my one consolation. The one thing that I will be able to rely on.

As I lay in the gentle grass, unmoving and seeing only the dark blankness of my mind, a scent so wonderfully alluring, and appetizing wreaks havoc on my senses. My throat burns at the thought of devouring something so delicious smelling, but what is it? My eyes snap open, and I am immediately shocked by the vivid colors of the night. They surround me, and I can see them perfectly, everything is in flawless detail. As I merely think about sitting up to become closer to the brilliant colors, I am suddenly upright in a movement so fast, it couldn't be possible.

_But I saw everything clearly, _I think to myself_, it was like I never moved……_

Just then, the delicious scent is back, consuming me, and I am once again to overcome by it to truly ponder, or care about, what I have become. I follow the scent through the tall, darkened trees that line the small clearing I was laying in only seconds ago. The tracking of the wonderful scent is instinctual, and I am merely following my need to quench my appetite. I fly through the dense forest, and the hard earth feels like velvet against my bare feet. I can see them now, two people, two men, walking along the blackened path leading through the woods. I realize right away that the glorious scent is coming from them, and I begin to slow my pace a little.

_It's them? _I wonder to myself in shock, but I am still moving towards them and know that nothing will save these two men who I don't even know.

I am almost to them when I begin to feel slightly disoriented. It feels like I am falling down a long tunnel of constantly changing, blurry pictures, and I have nothing to ground me. But then it stops and I see a face so inhumanly beautiful that I want to do nothing more than gaze at it forever. I know instinctually that he is like me, whatever that may be.

_Then the picture changes, but the man is still there, coming through the door of a small diner. His golden hair is wet from the downpour outside, and he looks as if he has not slept in days, maybe weeks. I can see a perfectly shaped, half moon scar on his neck, and I fleetingly wonder how he got it. It doesn't matter, I decide. Though he looks tired, and half drowned, he is still the most beautiful being I have ever seen. As I watch him scan the small dining room with anxious, hungry looking eyes, I am overcome with intense feelings of love and protectiveness._

_I love this man...._

_I sense myself walk up to him, and watch his face as it becomes first suspicious, then confused. I giggle to myself. _

_"You've kept me waiting a long time," I tell him. My voice sounds like the lovely tinkling of wind chimes. His confused expression is still in place as, after a brief hesitation, he ducks his head like a good southern gentleman and says, "I'm sorry, ma'am." His husky, lyrical voice is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, even more beautiful than my own. I hold out my hand to him, and look into his eyes. I look past the disturbing crimson color , and search for something deeper. As I search I see my own hope reflected back at me, and I am absolutely delighted when he takes it without a second of uncertainty. _

Then I am falling again, the wave of disorientation hitting me harshly. When it is all over, and I am returned to consciousness, I am on my knees in the woods, exactly where I was before the first wave hit.

_What was that? _I wonder in awe, and I pray that it was not a dream. That the perfect, beautiful man I just envisioned was not a mere fantasy.

_No. _I tell myself, _He is real, whoever he is, he is real and I will find him. _

Then I realize that I can no longer smell the appetizing scent that had drawn me through the dark woods. The men have moved on, and taken their delicious scent with them. I can still feel the burn in my throat that their scent caused, but with the fresh, night breeze, I am able to keep it under control.

_Control? _I ask myself disgustedly, _I have to control myself from killing people now?_

I bring myself to my feet and back away from the path where the men were walking. I turn on my heel and race back to my little clearing. Whoever the beautiful, golden haired man is, he saved those men, and me from the monstrous act I was going to commit.

_I have to find him _I think to myself. _I have to find him….._

**Authors Note: ****So this was actually an older one shot that was originally titled Saving Grace, but I decided not to make into a story. Sorry it was so short guys, I promise to make the others longer. Hope you liked it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	2. Reversal

**Title: **Reversal

**Summary: **What if Bella were the one to leave Edward in New Moon, instead of him leaving her. What if she thought it was for his own good.

Prologue

It had been two days since my disastrous birthday party. Two days since I had begun opening my gift, got a stupid paper cut, and Jasper lost control. I felt so bad, I mean it was all my fault for getting cut! I should have been more careful, I knew better than that! What's worse, I could tell Edward was upset with Jasper, and that wasn't fair at all. He should be upset with me! I was the one who was always getting hurt and having to be rescued. I was the one who put the Cullens under the constant strain of temptation. Even Alice and Esme had to leave the room for Christ's sake!

It had to stop now.

I couldn't take being the source of the Cullen's constant struggle to remain true to their vegetarian diet. Of being the source of Edwards constant burning pain. I loved him, loved them all, to much for that.

But he wont turn me, make me like him.

What other option do we have though? There is no way for us to be together and…but my other option hit me like a shock of frigid water. The mere thought of it feels me with an intense feeling of emptiness. Could do it? Could I be that selfless? Could I survive it?

________________________________________________________________________

I had been thinking over my plan for a few days, knowing it was the right thing for him. Every time I thought about actually doing it though, I gave myself some lame excuse to spend just one more day with my own personal angel.

It was wrong of me to though, I know, and I knew Edward was feeling me pull away from him. I had to distance myself though, maybe it would hurt less when he was gone. I knew that this was what was best for Edward, and all of the Cullens. Edward even said it once himself, vampires can find distractions easily. He could forget about me and be happy. Be with someone, probably a vampire, who was not always the damsel in distress; not always causing rifts between his family. Just the thought of him with someone, anyone else, human or vampire, killed me inside though.

"It's what's best for him." I told myself one morning over a bowl of Cheerios. Edward hadn't shown up yet to drive us to school. "It's what's best for him" had actually become my mantra over the past few days. A way for me to cope with what I had to do. I repeated it over and over in my head, but it really didn't make the pain any less potent.

Just then, the door bell rang, and I rushed forward to open it. I knew it would open to reveal him looking painfully handsome, with the crooked smile I loved spread across him beautiful face, and make it that much harder for me.

_Friggin masochist _I thought bitterly as I pulled open the front door.

Just as I thought, there he stood looking strikingly handsome in a simple black t-shirt and dark grey coat. It was striking against his ultra pale skin. The crooked smile that made me go weak in the knees was there as well, almost sending me to the floor.

"Good morning," He said, his voice ringing out like a beautiful melody. He bent slightly and pressed his cold lips to my forehead. The feel of his lips made my weak human heart constrict. I knew this might be the last time I would ever feel them. Amazingly, I kept myself under control and non of the tears I knew were brimming fell from my eyes. Those would be saved for later, for when he was gone and I was alone.

"Good-morning" I said to him, trying my best to conceal my face.

I quickly grabbed my coat from the rack behind the door, leaving my nearly untouched bowl of cereal on the kitchen table.

I didn't have an appetite anyway.

We drove in relative silence to Forks high school, the scenery whipping by as the speedometer hit ninety. Edward broke the quiet about half way to the school. I didn't mind, I wanted to hear his velvety voice as much as possible.

" Jasper is still pretty torn up about your party," He told me quietly.

'I don't blame him Edward," I said, 'It was my fault, I should have been more careful." He looked like he was about to disagree, but thought better of it.

" Well Alice has been watching his future like crazy, but all she sees are just some hazy images. It's driving her mad." At his words my body went rigid.

How had I forgotten to account for Alice?

My best friend?

Alice, my best friend who could see the future?

Had she seen my plan? Did she know what I was going to do?

No. No obviously she didn't, or she would have come and talked, well yelled at, me about my plan. She would try to talk me out of it.

She must be incredibly occupied with Jasper for things to start slipping by her.

"Bella?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Edwards lyrical voice.

"Yes?" I asked him densely.

"We're here," He told me. Only then did I notice the familiar surroundings of the high school. Students were walking towards the buildings, not a care in the world. I spotted Angela and Ben holding hands while heading towards the English building, then Mike and Jessica talking by his old car. He had his arm slung protectively around her shoulders. Everywhere I looked I saw couples, and I couldn't take it.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked sounding concerned.

" I'm fine," I assured him, though I was far from it, " I was just zoning out I guess."

I could tell he didn't fully believe me, but he let it pass.

________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day passed without incident. Since Edward and I had almost every class together, we spent pretty much every second with each other. This made it extremely difficult for me to distance myself from him.

How was I suppose to give him up?

At lunch, Edward and I took our usual seats with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Though Jasper now sat at the far end, furthest from me. Alice was unusually quiet, and the far off look in her eyes told me she was still looking for Jasper. After lunch the rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, and before I knew it the final bell had rung.

_The final bell_, I thought sadly, _how fitting._

Edward met me outside of the locker room as usual, and we walked hand in hand through the student parking lot to his shiny silver Volvo. I was silent the whole ride home, and I could tell Edward was concerned. We reached Charlie's house in record time, and Edward turned to look at me with worried eyes.

"Bella, love," he said, his voice echoing the unease in her topaz eyes, " What's wrong?"

"Edward," his name was just a whisper. It hurt to say, knowing what I was about to do,

"Will you come for a walk with me?"

"Of course," He replied softly.

We both climbed out of the car, and started towards the woods that surround Charlie's house. We don't go far down the path before I stopped, I could still see the small house through the clearing.

" What are you thinking," He asked me, beginning to sound frustrated.

" Edward…I…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

" What Bella? What is it?" Edward was pleading with me now, and all of a sudden the tears and emotion I had been holding back came flooding out. His arms were around me in an instant, comforting me and begging me to stop crying.

"I…I…" I sniffled, " I can't d..do this anymore."

"What Bella?" He pleaded with me, " Do what?"

"Live in this world anymore," I managed to choke out, " I don't want to."

At my words, his fingers stopped making the comforting circles through my thick parka. His body was rigid as he processed the false meaning behind my words.

"oh," was all he said.

"Edward…" I began but he cut me off.

"You don't want me anymore," It was a statement, not a question. He had let go of me by now, and stepped back a few steps. He stared into the blackened depths of the surrounding woods. It took me a minute to compose myself enough to speak. Speak the words that would take him away from me forever.

"No, I don't want this anymore." It came out as barley a whisper, but I knew he heard. I wondered if noticed that I said _this_, and not _him_, there was certainly a difference. He continued to stare, unmoving, at the trees over my head. Then, so quickly I didn't see him move, he was there in front of me, hands gripping my shoulders as he gazed intensely into my eyes.

I knew what he was doing, looking for my lie.

I couldn't let him see through this, it had to be this way. I steeled myself, and stared straight back into his penetrating gaze. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity before he seemed to finally give up. He seemed so lost and defeated, that I wanted to confess my lie right then.

_No! _I screamed at myself.

"Why?" he murmured.

" I'm just tired of being in danger all the time," I lied after a moment of silence, " I want to lead a normal life….with a normal guy." I couldn't believe I just said that to him, it was the worst lie I would ever tell. The look on his face only added to the intense pain I felt.

It looked like he was being burned alive.

"I'll keep my promise," He said to me quietly, "You'll never have to see me again." I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

This was it.

I nodded as I walked slowly up to his dejected form and wrapped my arms around him.

"Good-bye Edward," I whispered into his ear, "Be happy."

Then, faster than I thought possible, I turned on my heel and ran back up the leafy path. I didn't dare look back, for fear he would be gone, or worse , still there staring after me. He didn't come after me though, so I just ran. When I reached the front door, I wrenched it open and slammed it shut behind me. I made it to my room before I truly lost it. I fell to me knees on my hardwood floor and sobbed.

Who said I couldn't lie?

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** So this to was a one shot that I had originally titled An Eclipse at Twilight. But again, decided not to make it into a story. PLEASE REVIEW guys, I promise the next one is alllll neeeewwww!!! Yes ALL NEW! **


	3. A Special Occasion

**Title: **A special Occasion

**Summary: **Alice and Jasper's first wedding. Takes place in the 1950's, just a few years after they joined the Cullens.

**A/N: **Alice and Rosalie dresses on profile.

Everything was perfect.

"Alice," Esme breathed, her small hand reaching up and resting over her heart, " You look absolutely beautiful." My large topaz eyes found hers in the in the reflection of the full length mirror that was placed at the center of mine and Jasper's bedroom.

"Thank you Esme," I told her with a smile, "For everything. I can't believe that I'm actually nervous." I let out a small laugh, and my hands flitted anxiously at the skirt of my long, satin dress.

"Me either," Rosalie chuckled as she entered the room holding what would be the finishing touch to my ensemble. She looked heartbreakingly beautiful in the strapless red dress that reached just above her knees. Her long golden hair was parted to the side, barley covering one eye, and cascaded down in soft waves.

"Rosalie," Esme chided her lightly," I seem to remember you being plenty nervous…"

"Yes," She replied, her crimson lips spreading into a grin, " But that's different, Alice and Jasper have been together longer than Emmett and I have."

"True," Esme smiled fondly at her. We all knew the difference Emmett made in Rosalie. Even Jasper and I, who weren't even with the family yet when he was changed, knew that Emmett had truly saved Rosalie in all the ways the mattered. She couldn't be happy without him.

He was her Jasper.

Jasper….

My mind took me back to all the experiences Jasper and I had been through together. Thanks to my vampire mind, I could remember perfectly the day that he took my hand in that small diner, the time I had met his creator Maria, the first time he told me he loved me. I had not begun to truly live until that rainy day in Philadelphia, when I looked into his then crimson eyes and saw my own hope reflected back at me.

"You're right Rose," I said suddenly, my silvery voice taking on a new tone of confidence. Both she and Esme stopped discussing tonight's hunting trip, and turned to look at me. "I have absolutely no reason to be nervous."

"Absolutely," Rosalie said with a broad smile, and Esme beamed. Rosalie took a step forward then, and placed the white, lacey veil on the top of my short, black hair which had been styled into loose finger waves.

" There," Esme said as she put a hand on my small shoulder, " You're perfect." In the mirror I saw Rosalie agree with a smile and nod of her head. Just then, one of the large white doors leading into the bedroom opened, and the man I consider to be my father in every way that's relevant, walked in. He looked very handsome in his black tuxedo with his flaxen hair slicked back.

"It's time," He announced , a quiet smile playing on his lips. Esme and Rosalie both gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, then disappeared out the door.

I looked back at my reflection.

To an outsider I'm sure it looked we were rushing into things, being reckless. Two teenagers in the throws of young love whose parents would have to rescue them when things went bad.

But those people didn't know the truth. Sure, our love would always remain young because we would always remain young, never changing from who we were when we were still alive. But Jasper and I were literally two halves of the same whole, one could simply not be without the other.

"Ready Alice?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yes," I answered, stealing one last glance at the girl in the mirror.

Yes I was ready…

I took Carlisle's extended arm, and let him lead me down the long hallway. We of course could already hear the music, not the typical wedding march, but a hauntingly sweet piano melody that Edward had created to commemorate mine and Jasper's relationship.

_**Thank you Edward **_I thought, knowing he could hear me.

Carlisle and I descended the stairs at a human pace, then rounded the corner to our family and guests which were comprised of the Denali sisters, Jaspers friends Peter and Charlotte, and other various nomads and covens we had become friends with over the years. My eyes immediately found Jasper, and he smiled. I knew that if my heart were still beating, it would have missed a few of its beats. He looked devastatingly handsome in his dark suit, his honeyed curls in ordered disarray. His eyes were not the deep crimson from my memory, but a warm gold that was seeing nothing but me. My love and adoration were being returned in heightened waves, and Jaspers smile widened a little more. When Carlisle and I finally reached the end of the aisle, he let my arm go and kissed my cheek. He then stepped forward and turned to face us.

Jasper took my small hands in his.

"Ladies and gentleman," Carlisle started, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this women in Holy matrimony." Jasper and I stood hand in hand, staring into each others eyes as he then proceeded to recite the traditional matrimonial sermon. When we got to the vows, Jasper went first.

"Mary-Alice Cullen," He began, " The day I took your hand in that café was the day I started living. You brought me to life Alice. You've given me something I never thought I would get to have. Love. I never thought that I would be lucky enough to be in love with my best friend. I love you so much." I was crying tearless sobs by the time he was done. Unlike Rose and Emmett, Jasper and I don't flaunt our relationship. We don't often even need to speak to communicate, we just know what the other is trying to say. His spoken declaration meant the world to me. Jasper then took a diamond ring from Emmett, and slid it onto my small finger.

It was my turn.

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale," I paused trying to get the words out, " I have loved you for as long as I can, or care to remember. Your face is what kept me sane, and strong when I thought I was alone in this world. You're the reason for my forever. I love you." With those words I took the silver band from Rosalie and slid it on to his finger .

"By the power vested in me," Carlisle stated, " I now pronounce you man and wife. Jasper, you may now kiss the bride." Jasper winked as he grabbed my waist, and brought his lips to mine. Everyone clapped for the rare display of public affection, and Emmett hollered like the monkey he is. After the ceremony, we all gravitated outside. The sun was just below the trees of the surrounding forest, Twilight was settling in. Jasper still had his arm around me as he led me to the to the small, make-shift dance floor that was set up under a canopy of twinkling lights. Music began to play softly as Jasper and I began to dance. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

_**How could Edward believe we didn't have souls? **_All I had to do was look into Jaspers warm, honey colored eyes and I can see it. His beautiful, loving soul.

"Edward said that you were nervous," He whispered to me.

"I was," I whispered back after a second of hesitation.

"I didn't feel it," He said, confusion lacing his tone. We were still gliding across the dance floor.

"I got over it," I said with a smile.

"Alice…I….are you sure?" He asked with true concern, as if he was expecting me to change my mind.

"I'm sure about you," I told him, and assaulted him with waves of love to make my point, " Besides, don't you think it's a little late to change my mind? Nope, you're stuck with me." I felt his relief and love crash into me with shocking force. "Though I almost grabbed you and dashed for the bedroom when Carlisle and I rounded the corner." He laughed, and the sound made my dead heart swell. Then he stopped abruptly, and looked down at me in amazement.

"Wait," He said in disbelief, "Alice, are you telling me you didn't look to the future to see all this today?"

I smiled serenely up at him and said, "No, I wanted today to be a surprise for me. Like normal brides. I'm glad I did it to, everything was perfect."

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****So what did you guys think? Did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, and I will put up another one asap!!**


End file.
